Murray's Shirt (episode)
Murray's Shirt is the third episode of TV Series 1. Synopsis Murray gets ready for a BBQ and white mustard splashes on his red shirt. Murray tries to find another red shirt but can't find one. Because of this, he wears a Hawaiian shirt. However, because Murray's not wearing his red shirt, everyone thinks he's a stranger. Murray has to try and prove that he is Murray Wiggle even though he is not wearing his red skivvy. Song List # Numbers Rhumba # The Monkey Dance # Henry the Octopus Plot Series Intro Fade Transition Song 1 - Numbers Rhumba (from Yummy Yummy (1998 video)) Kindergarten Text Types Kids are playing with colored dough. Wigglehouse The Wiggles were having a barbecue outside of the front yard with their friends. Murray was getting the cups, plates and white mustard to bring outside but suddenly he carried so much and he makes a mess on his shirt with the white mustard while he was carrying it in his right arm, but it was a bit too much stuff, so he tries to look in the Wiggle box with stuff that he keeps his special red Wiggle shirts but there were no more clean red shirts in the box and he then he tries the Hawaiian shirt or the black jumper but the day is a bit hot that he put on the Hawaiian shirt. When he went to see the other Wiggles and the friends, they don't recognize him without the red shirt on. In real life if he is wearing another shirt, they will understand him but kids when there young don't recognize any of the Wiggles without the colour shirts. He doesn't know what it was and then he knew that it was the shirt that was the problem. He tried to make them understand that he is Murray. First he did the guitar solo out of "Get Ready To Wiggle" but they say that Murray can teach him guitar lessons and then he did the dance that he always does but it did not work but he tried to say that it's him but Anthony said where is Murray? And Greg said I haven't seen him for a while, he asked Captain Feathersword and Dorothy if they know him but they still don't know him and Dorothy had a rose petal sandwich. Murray said what am I going to do and Captain Feathersword is telling Wags its all in the arm action Wags, my boy. Trust the Captain. Then Captain Feathersword threw the ball to try and show Wags to catch it by doing the arm action. But Wags was reading the newspaper of K-9 Times and now the ball was moving everywhere around the front yard and now the ball was heading straight for the window and it's the one near Jeff and Captain Feathersword got scared that it's going to shatter the window but it moved away from the window and it went pass Greg, Anthony and Dorothy and then it safely bumped into another shirt that is Murray's which was. Then Murray just realized that he washed another red shirt and put it on the clothesline to dry and he put it on when he went back outside and then they recognize that its Murray now. When Murray said that he did not want the Hawaiian shirt anymore, he threw it away and it landed on Jeff. When he woke up, the Wiggles did not recognize that it was Jeff this time and Murray said "Have you seen Jeff?" and the whole thing starts all over again when Jeff gave a huh? in the sequence. Paw Transition Song 2 - The Monkey Dance (from Yummy Yummy (1998 video)) Snail Transition Henry the Octopus Puppet Show Henry is so excited about something that he forgot where his shoes are. Oh, he's wearing them. A little fish comes by and sees that Henry is packing stuff in a basket. Jacques the Shark comes by as well, and says hello, but Henry is too busy to reply. Jacques blows his saxophone loudly but Henry doesn't hear it. The little fish asks Jacques what Henry is doing, and Jacques replies he's packing for a picnic. Then Henry looks up and acknowledges his friends, saying that he was going to go to the undersea mountain and have a picnic, but it's much more fun if he goes with his friends, so he invites them. Jacques and the little fish help Henry pack, and board the Octomobile, but the Octomobile is too heavy. Henry decides to have the picnic on his front yard, and they all have a good time there. Captain Feathersword's Pirate Show The whole place is a mess. Captain Feathersword tells Wags, after a long leading speech, declares that Wags should have obedience lessons. And to help out with that, Captain has bought an Acme Obedience Kit, which contains a whistle. Captain says if he blows this whistle, Wags will do whatever he wants, like cleaning up this mess. Captain blows the whistle but nothing happens. Captain goes looking for the manual, when Wags takes the whistle and blows it. Captain stands up stunned and says, "Look at all this mess. I shall be an obedient pirate, and clean it all up." After the Captain cleans up the area, Wags blows the whistle again and swaps the whistle with the Captain's broom. Captain is back to normal and is impressed that Wags has cleaned the place! He tells Wags he can rest for a few minutes before making the Captain's lunch. Wags gets the whistle again and blows it. Captain walks over and makes Wags a bone sandwich. Song 3 - Henry the Octopus (from Wiggle Time! (1998 video)) Number Transition Wiggly Chase Scene Jeff's Keyboard Chase: The credits come up with a Wiggly Chase where Captain Feathersword steals Jeff's Keyboard. Wiggly Trivia *Will the others ever recognize Murray? *What will Murray do? *Where did he get that shirt from? Trivia * In the scene where Murray is looking for a clean shirt in his trunk, one of the items are Greg's yellow shirt. * The full credits-free chase scene showing the Wiggles, Wags, a ballerina, Officer Beaples and Dorothy chasing Captain Feathersword at the park can be found on the U.S. release of the Wake Up Jeff! video. * The shot of Captain saying "That was a close call" appears on the opening title of this season to replace the unused one, which was done in chroma key. * There is a Taiwanese version of the episode called Arthur's Shirt. * This episode was featured on the Rubbadubbers: Finbar The Mighty Movie Star Bob The Builder: Yes We Can! & Kipper: Amazing Discoveries! DVD. Quotes *Greg: Hello! Welcome to Wigglehouse! *Murray: Huh? *Greg: My name's Greg. What's yours? *Murray: But Greg, it's me. *Anthony: Hello! Welcome to our barbecue. I'm Anthony. *Murray: (after taking his Hawaiian shirt off) I better get rid of this first.(Murray throws the shirt away but it lands on Jeff who wakes up.) *Jeff: (arrives at the barbecue) Hi, everyone. Any food left at the barbecue? *Anthony: Well, there's a little bit. We're saving it for Jeff. *Murray: Have you seen Jeff? *(The camera zooms in to take a look at Jeff while wearing that Hawaiian Shirt) Jeff: (looks at camera) Huh?!? *Murray: Oh no, what a mess! I have to change my shirt now! * Murray: What do you think? No? Gallery * See here Transcript See here Category:Music Category:Series 1 Episodes Category:1998 Category:Episodes focused on Murray Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with the Keyboard Chase Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:1998 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Extras